


Eight Fingers and a Shell

by voleuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I'm working on these ideas of my own: venom, a web, a hat, some last resort</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Fingers and a Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.22. Title and summary adapted from Margaret Atwood's &gt;_Daphne and Laura and So Forth_.

When Jo opened her door, somehow she didn't expect her mom to be there, nothing but a shotgun in her hand.

"You couldn't ask who it was at the door?" she bit out, brushing past Jo and going directly to the window. She drew the curtains shut, and Jo locked the door, set the padlock before she followed her into the kitchen.

"How did you find me?" Jo asked, pulling two glasses--her only two glasses--out of the cabinet and filling them with water.

"Don't be an idiot, Jo. I've always known where you are." She set the shotgun on the counter, took three gulps of water before she spoke again. "I worry."

"Right." Jo took a sip of her water, then sat down. "What are you doing here?"

Her mom looked at her, all weariness, and eased into a chair. "You don't know."

"Know what?" Jo clutched her water glass to keep her hands still. "Mom, who died?" Sadness filled her mom's face, and Jo felt nausea roil low in her belly.

"There's going to be a war," her mom said, and she began to recite the casualties.


End file.
